Scales & Flames
by Fluffy Grimmy
Summary: "Je me souviens d'un âge où les guerriers ne craignaient d'affronter ni les flammes, ni les ténèbres. Je me souviens d'un âge où il était facile de choisir un camp, où les seules questions qu'on se posait étaient de savoir si on allait survivre ou non aux guerres qui ne cessaient de gangrener le monde. Mais je suis vieille et fatiguée. Qui d'autre que moi s'en souviendra ?"


Je me souviens d'un âge où les guerriers ne craignaient d'affronter ni les flammes, ni les ténèbres. Je me souviens d'un âge où il était facile de choisir un camp, où les seules questions qu'on se posait étaient de savoir si on allait survivre ou non aux guerres qui ne cessaient de gangrener le monde. Je me souviens d'un âge, un âge si lointain que fort peu de créatures peuvent encore en avoir la mémoire, où Sauron n'était guère plus qu'un laquais au service d'une Ombre bien plus terrifiante. Je me souviens d'un âge durant lequel jamais les Hommes ne se seraient permis de manquer de respect aux anciennes lois, où aux créatures vivant à leurs côtés. Je me souviens d'un âge... Bah, à quoi bon ressasser ? Ces temps-là ne reviendront jamais, il faudrait que je m'y fasse, cela vaudrait mieux. Mais je suis vieille, vieille et fatiguée. Cela fait des siècles à présent que je ne me suis plus levée. Mes membres se souviennent-ils seulement de comment bouger ? Mes ailes pourraient-elles encore se déployer, s'ouvrir et battre le ciel, caresser les nuages ? Ma gueule saurait-elle encore embraser le monde ? Rien n'est moins sûr... J'ai la sensation que mon armure s'est liée à la roche de mon antre. Seul mon cou se meut encore, ma tête accroché au sommet. Mes fines prunelles d'un rouge écarlate, qui autrefois luisaient même dans l'obscurité la plus totale, se sont éteintes. Je suis fatiguée. Vieille et fatiguée. Je ne reconnais plus cette terre depuis longtemps. Alors je reste là, étendue au fin fond de ma tanière, sans bouger depuis des millénaires. Avec, nichée au creux de mon poitrail, la seule chose qui m'empêche de m'endormir pour ne plus me réveiller. Un véritable petit trésor, qui a bien plus de valeur que tout les joyaux et l'or que l'on peut trouver dans les entrailles des montagnes. Un trésor que je protège et veille sans relâche depuis si longtemps que j'en ai perdu le compte... Ah, j'en ai perdu, des fils ! Des petits idiots. Tous trop téméraires, trop envieux, trop sûrs d'eux, trop... Trop conformes à leur père, et à ce que j'étais autrefois. L'âge m'a rendue plus sage, plus prudente. Moins soumise aux charmes des bijoux et des pierres précieuses. Les miens ne prient jamais les dieux. N'en sommes nous pas nous-mêmes, après tout ? Des divinités de fureur et de colère, de haine profonde, et de flammes ardentes. Et ceux qui osent prétendre le contraire ne sont que de pauvres fous ! Cependant, pour une fois, une seule fois, je voudrais qu'on m'accorde une prière. Une seule...

Mais je suis vieille et fatiguée, à quoi cela rimerait-il ?

* * *

L'Elfe revint à lui avec un sursaut. Depuis quand exactement était-il... Absent ? Soucieux, il laissa son regard glisser autour de lui. Le Nain dormait du sommeil du juste, tandis que le rôdeur, assis sur une pierre, montait la garde comme convenu, en fumant la pipe. Son visage disparaissait sous le capuchon de sa cape, mais Legolas ne doutait pas que ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêcherait de voir arriver le danger. Aragorn n'avait rien remarqué, semble-t-il. Avec un soupir, le prince de Mirkwood se laissa aller contre le tronc de l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Ce qu'il venait de voir... Ca ressemblait à un rêve. Mais un Elfe ne dormait pas, alors pouvait-il rêver ? La question ne lui avait jamais traversée l'esprit, mais à présent, il commençait à se le demander. Mais si tel était le cas, quel rêve étrange... Il ferma les yeux, pour mieux se le remémorer. Il se revoyait marcher à l'aveuglette dans ce qui paraissait être un grand couloir taillé dans la roche, avançant prudemment pour ne pas risquer de trébucher sur un sol irrégulier et humide, en pente. Plus il progressait vers les profondeurs, et plus il percevait distinctement une sorte de souffle chaud, qui venait caresser sa peau et faire doucement glisser quelques mèches de sa chevelure dorée. Un souffle qui s'accompagnait ensuite d'un son sourd et profond de respiration. Comme si la chose qui se trouvait au bout de ce corridor avait une telle taille que le seul fait de respirer pouvait faire trembler le sol. Et alors qu'il avait la sensation d'arriver au bout... Plus rien. Enfin si, il s'était « réveillé ». Si on pouvait appeler ça de cette façon. Legolas avait beau retourner cette scène des centaines de fois dans son esprit, il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de cette vision. Que signifiait-elle ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Un nouveau soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il rouvrait les yeux. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils coursaient les Uruk-Hais qui avaient enlevés Merry et Pippin. Peut-être était-ce un début de réponse ? Hum, non. Et ce quand bien même les réponses qu'ils avaient trouvées au bout de leur périple ne les avaient pas tout à fait satisfaits. Gandalf avait assuré qu'ils étaient en sécurité auprès des Ents, mais l'Elfe n'en était pas si sûr. Fangorn était furieuse. Vraiment. Les Huorns n'étaient pas le genre d'êtres à plaisanter lorsqu'ils se sentaient menacés, et les actes inconsidérés de Saroumane n'aidaient absolument pas à les calmer. Des rumeurs commençaient à courir dans les régions avoisinantes. On aurait vu des arbres bouger seuls, étrangler des personnes qui se seraient aventurées trop loin dans les bois. Etait-ce une si bonne idée que ça de laisser deux Hobbits là-dedans ? Enfin, qu'y pouvait-il ? Si Mithrandir estimait que c'était pour le mieux...

« Un soucis, Legolas ? Vous paraissez soucieux. » La voix de l'Homme tira l'interpellé hors de ses pensées tourmentées. Les prunelles azur de l'Elfe se portèrent sur le visage à présent dégagé de son compagnon de voyage, et il lui adressa un imperceptible hochement de tête tout en répondant :

« A vrai dire, je... Ce n'est sûrement rien, je pense que les derniers événements perturbent quelque peu mon esprit, voilà tout. Rien qui nécessite de s'alarmer.

\- Si vous le dites... Reposez-vous, je vous avertirai lorsque viendra votre tour de garde. »


End file.
